The Bully
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: Sora was doing pretty well at school but when a bully joins in their school, will Sora be able to survive? Read and Find out! Don't forget to Review! Parody of The Bully from Spongebob Squarepants


_**The Bully**_

Hello folks! Here's a parody of The Bully from Spongebob Squarepants! And for those who are waiting for my Truth or Dare with KH gang, please wait! I had a lot of troubles, because my dog is sick and school is going on in my place. For those who are clueless in this story like why is Sora in school, he's attending summer school because he always fails at school. And Pluto is living with Sora for the rest of the summer (King Mickey's orders!). So, please enjoy! Disclaimer please!

Riku: Kingdomkey0703 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and Spongebob Squarepants. They belong to their respective owner.

-KH-SS-

At Mrs. Hikari's school, the camera shows Sora, who was fixing his three pencils. He puts the other pencil at the right side, then, he scratches his head. He began to shuffle all his pencils, he stops and glances at his classmate to his left.

"Excuse me, Nancy?" Sora said, tapping at Nancy's shoulder.

She glares at Sora. "I don't want to have to report you again, Sora." Sora laughs a little

"I was just wondering..." He points at the 'Homework' pencil while the other two pencils say 'Quiz' and 'Essay'. "Is it the homework pencil on the left side of the paper next to the quiz pencil, or over on the right side all by itself? Or..."

Nancy interrupts him by saying: "I think it goes stuck inside your..."

"Wait, I got it!" Sora interrupted Nancy. "The quiz pencil goes right over here next to the essay pencil." He moves the 'Quiz' pencil. "And the essay pencil gets turned sideways toward the notepad." He then turns the 'Essay' pencil sideways. "Just in case I have to write an essay."

Mrs. Hikari comes in the class with a warm smile on her face. "Good Morning, class. Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic on the way in here when that whole 'I'm-going-to-be-doing-this-for-the-rest-of-my-life' thing reared its ugly head and I..." The whole class just stares at her blankly. "Anyway, we have a new student starting today, so let's all put on a happy faces for Flats Flounder." She opens the door to show a large boy, even larger then Riku, with jet black hair and green eyes. The entire class, except Sora, claps with paper faces, painted with faces, on.

"Tell the class something about yourself, Flats." Mrs. Hikari said.

"Well, I like to kick people's butts." Flats answered as Mrs. Hikari laughs while the class, except Sora, claps again.

"What a card! Now Flats, it's time to pick your seat. Just go ahead and sit anywhere you'd like." Mrs. Hikari stated. The entire class, save for Sora, move their desks away from the middle of the room. Flats sits in the empty seat next to Sora.

Mrs. Hikari picks up a chalk and starts to write something on the board. "Okay class, as you remember last week..."

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora said to Flats, ignoring Mrs. Hikari's lectures.

"Hi, Sora. I'm going to kick your butt." Flats said.

Sora gasps quietly, but then laughs. "That joke was almost funnier the second time."

Flats leans over Sora menacingly. "No. I mean it."

Sora blinks for a while, and then giggles nervously. "That time it almost seemed like..." Flats rips off his chest hair to show 'I Mean It'. "You did mean it..." Sora said in horror-struck. He raises his hand. "Mrs. Hikari?"

"Yes, Sora?" Mrs. Hikari said.

"Can I be excused for the rest of my life?" Sora asked while Mrs. Hikari chuckles.

"Why no, Sora. I'm in the middle of a coffee-fueled sermon right now. You can't afford to miss this information."

Sora puts his hand down. "Yes Mrs. Hikari. Sorry, Mrs. Hikari."

Mrs. Hikari smiles. "Now, can I please have a volunteer to come up to the board? How about you, Flats?" Flats approaches the board. "Please draw for us a diagram of a basic four-way intersection, Flats." Flats then scribbles something at the board. He puts the chalk down. "Please turn and show the class what you drew, honey." Flats shows the drawing he scribbled. The drawing was pictures of Sora being beat up. Sora yelps.

"My, how very creative! We have an artist in the class." Mrs. Hikari said while the class, except Sora, applauds at Flats' 'creativity'.

_Later_

Sora, after asking permission, runs towards the halls and into the bathroom. He hides one of the toilet stalls. "I just don't understand. Why would Flats want to kick my butt? I haven't said two words to the guy!" He said to himself.

_Flashback_

"_Hi, I'm Sora." Sora said, ignoring Mrs. Hikari's lectures._

_End of Flashback_

Sora counts the words he said to Flats when they first met. "Oh no, that's three! What am I going to do?" Then, he hears the door opening. "What was that? Someone's coming. They're getting closer. I've just got to act natural." After that, Sora jumps to another stall and waits for someone. A person opens the lid of the toilet and sees water full of bubbles.

"Oh, that's real nice." The person left, leaving Sora to jump down.

"Phew, I thought for sure that was gonna be..." Then, Flats opens the stall where Sora was. "FLATS! Uh, hello, sir. Kick any good butts lately? Yeah, I remember last week, I was kicking this guy's butt real good. And he leans over and says: 'Hey, you know, life's like a bucket of wood shavings.'" Flats just looks at Sora dumbfounded. "Except for when the shavings are in a pail, then it's like a pail of wood shavings!" Sora giggles nervously while sweating bullets.

"Hey, that story really speaks to me." Flats pointed out.

Sora glances at Flats surprisingly. "Really? What's it say?"

"It says now: I'm going to kick your butt twice as hard." Flats said, and then leaves. Sora puts himself in the toilet and flushes, making the water flow.

_15 Minutes Later_

Sora walks towards the hallway while writing something on a clipboard. "... And I leave Pluto's water bowl to Pluto, and my curtains to... Oh, Ventus, I just can't do this!" The school phone rings and Sora picks it up. "Death row, next in line speaking." He said.

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery, ya." A boy's voice said through the phone.

Sora drops the clipboard and pencil. "Wakka? Is that you?"

"Yeah, hey Mario. Let me get a large double-olive, double-"

"Wakka, listen! It's me, Sora! I need your help!"

"You're working at Pizza Castle now, ya?"

"What? No, listen! I'm in big trouble. There's a new guy at school here and he wants to kick my butt! Listen, you're big and strong, do you think you could come down here and maybe rough him a bit? Just to get him off my back? Please, Wakka, I'm so scared, it feels like I'm gonna throw up."

"No, they're not closed. I know you want olives."

"Wakka, you there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sora. I was just talking to my old Blitzball buddy, Flats!" Sora cringes in horror-struck. "I bumped into him at the soda store, isn't that funny, ya? It must have been years since we've seen each other. Well, let me get going. He's got to go back to school soon. He says he's got to kick somebody's butt." Sora drops the phone and runs away, screaming. "Hello? Is this the Pizza Castle, ya?"

Sora runs towards Mrs. Hikari's class. He smashes into the door, making the teacher look up from the book she's reading. "Come in, Sora." She said while gesturing Sora to come in.

Sora opens the door while sticking at the door. After a few seconds, he falls down. "Mrs. Hikari, can I be in a different class?"

"But why?" She asked, standing up.

"I can't tell you."

"Why ever not?"

"I just can't, Mrs. Hikari. My physical being is at stake; let's just leave it at that."

"Sora, you can tell me anything. You've got to believe that."

"Well, okay. But only if you promise to keep it between us."

"Of course."

"Flats says: he's gonna kick my butt!"

"What? There shall be no butt-kicking in any class of mine! This is a teenager program. Sora, just leave it to me."

"Aw, thanks Mrs. Hikari. I knew I could count on you."

_Lunch Time_

Sora eats his sandwich, thankfully no one bothered him. The school bell rings and Sora starts to pack his foods and starts to walk towards the class room, where Mrs. Hikari is waiting for everyone to get inside.

"Have a nice lunch, Sora?" Mrs. Hikari asked, making Sora a little bit comfortable.

"Yes, Mrs. Hikari." Sora replied.

Mrs. Hikari leans over to Sora and whispers to him: "Psst... Sora, I talked to Flats for you. I used your name. It was all a big misunderstanding."

Sora drops his lunch and widens his eyes. "YOU WHAT?"

"He was never going to kick your butt at all! You see Sora, Flats is from an island where kicking someone's butt means that he wants to be your friend." Sora glances at Flats, who was standing 10 feet behind Mrs. Hikari. He makes a Sora made out of sand and kicks it, making Sora shiver.

"And maybe play some sports with you on weekends." Mrs. Hikari said, without noticing Flats behind her.

"I've got diarrhea!" Sora lied and runs away. He bumps into a car with a man with jet black hair and green eyes. "Huh? Are you Flats' dad?"

Flats' dad glances at Sora. "Why, yes I am."

Sora looks around for Flats. The coast is clear and he glances back at Flats' dad. "Okay, see, I don't know where else to turn! Wakka couldn't help me, and Mrs. Hikari only made it worse. I sit next to your son Flats in school, and he is a fine boy in all, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but he wants to kick my butt." All of the sudden, Flats appears beside his father.

"Dad, what're you doing?" He asked, making his father sweat bullets.

"Uhh, nothing son."

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

Flats' dad leans over to Sora and says to him: "Now he's going to kick _my _butt!"

Sora screams and runs away. He runs towards the entire town of Destiny Islands while screaming: "Out of my way! Out of my way! (_Points at his back) _Can't you see he's gonna kick my butt!" A bunch of people look over to an older man at a bus stop.

The old man notices the stares and smiles. "Hi there young people, nice day today."

"So, you like kicking butts, do ya?" One of the people said. "Well, we'll show you, old man!" All of the people began to surround the old man.

_Meanwhile_

Sora continues to run away. He eventually founds an alley and hides through there and hides one of the garbage cans. "Okay, okay, I got to skip town, start a new life, live an assumed name! 'Aros'. Yeah, that's good. Grow a beard, and then shaved it off, and live happily ever after."

"Yeah." Someone said. Sora looks behind him to see Flats, driving a dump truck. "Except you forgot the part where I kick your butt!" Sora gasps three times and runs off while still in the garbage can. As he runs down the road, trash falls out of the garbage can. Flats snickers menacingly while a banana peel falls out of the garbage can. He screams when he saw the banana peel on the ground. When the truck runs over the peel, it flips upside down.

_Later_

Flats opens his eyes to see Sora, smiling down at him with flowers on his right hand. "Hey Flats, you feeling better?" Sora asked.

"What? Where am I?" Flats said, feeling a little bit lost.

A doctor comes in and puts a hand at Sora's shoulder. "Why, you're in the hospital. This young boy saved your life. He cured you for five hours straight."

"Yeah. They said you'd be okay after the first few minutes, but I just wanted to be sure." Sora said.

"Wow, I'm touched." Flats said. "I'll have to remember that when I'm kicking your butt." Sora's smile vanished and he's thunderstruck, accompanied with glass shattering.

Flats smiles. "Those flowers for me?" Sora drops the flowers and runs out of the horpital, screaming.

"He's still gonna to kick my butt!" He screamed while the other people look at the old man again.

"How many times do we have to teach this lesson, old man?" One of the people said, holding out a fist.

The old man didn't seem to get the picture. "I love the young people!" All of the people start to surround the old man again.

_Meanwhile_

Sora runs towards his house, where Pluto was waiting. Sora bursts through the door, making Pluto jump a little. Sora braces the door for a while, then he let's go. "Oh Pluto, I'm too young to have my butt kicked! There are so many things in life I haven't gotten to do!"

_Sora's P.O.V_

Sora is in an office building at the desk, on the phone. "Hold on, I'll transfer your call."

_Third person P.O.V_

There was a knock on Sora's door. "Who is it?" He asked cheerfully. The door falls down to show Flats, Sora screams. "FLATS!"

"It's butt-kicking time." Flats said, punching his fists at his palms.

Sora gulps. "Pluto, there's something I want you to know, but I'm too scared to remember what it is." Flats cracks his knuckle, making Sora breathed harder. Flats uses a crab-cracking tool to crack his hands, Sora breathes even harder. Then, Flats brushes his teeth and gargles while Sora breathes harder and harder.

"Let's do it!" Flats exclaimed.

"Go away, Pluto. I don't want you to see this. It'll be ugly." Sora said, waving his hand at Pluto. The King's dog brings out a camera from behind his back.

Flats walks closer at Sora. "Are you ready?"

"Hold on." Sora gets a blindfold in his pocket; he puts the blindfold over his eyes. "Okay, I'm ready." Flats starts to punch Sora, but a reflect spell surrounds Sora and deflects Flats' punch. "I said I'm ready." Sora said. Flats looks dumbfounded but punches but same result happens. Sora lifts his blindfold. "Didn't you hear? I said I'm ready." Flats punches him again and this time Sora laughs. "I didn't know I could use Reflect spell without saying it out loud." Flats keeps punching him but nothing seems to hurt Sora. "Pluto, I'm absorbing his blows like I was made of some kind of Magician material! Do you know what that means? I get to go to the Island tomorrow!"

_The next day_

Sora is on the Island, sitting on the Paupo Fruit, and Flats is still punching Sora. The scene changes to Sora playing cards with Pluto, sparring Riku, walking out the bathroom, sleeping, and eating breakfast. Cut to Destiny High, where Sora is sitting at his desk and Flats is still punching, but not as hard. He then, passes out from punching too much.

Sora glances at Flats, who was at the ground. "Flats, are you okay?" Then, everyone cheers for Sora. "Do not cheer me, my fellow teen classmates." Sora stands up from his desk. "Flats was the real victim here. A victim of a society that's riding down a violent road to nowhere; a road I call..." Sora holds out a fist. "'Violence road'."

Mrs. Hikari comes in with a smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late, class, I..." She gasps as she sees Sora's fist and Flats on the ground. "Sora! I can't believe you beat up a new student! I'm going to kick your butt!" The scene fades into black.

-KH-SS-

That's all folks! Again, sorry for not updating for all Truth or Dare with the KH gang fans. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!

See ya!


End file.
